


Play pretend

by randomlilthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Angst, Hurt, Implied Cheating, M/M, implied S80 if you stared hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera will have to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year (when I was high on KHR) and forgotten on my phone. :') 
> 
> I would recommend listening to Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One while reading since I did write this with the song playing in mind. Ha ha.

He frowned at the man he loved, adjusting his own tie before reaching out to fiddle with the other's. Gokudera had once taught his husband how to deal with this but the instructions never did imprint on Yamamoto's mind. Every morning, despite teaching him, Gokudera has had to help the Rain Guardian with fixing that tie. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. His excuse was always the same. "I can never do it perfectly like you." And then, the guardian would lean his face forward, kissing Gokudera lightly on the cheek. 

Gokudera would feigned annoyance but his husband knew better. "I'll be home late. Have to drop some documents off at Varia." The Storm Guardian stared at his fingers, shrugging his shoulders. "Wouldn't be the first time. Don't get Jirou excited when you come home tonight." His fingers smooth down the dark material. 

This has somewhat become a ritual for the two. Their mornings started with light bickering and ended with them heading in different directions for work. Yes, they worked together but mostly their work brought them to different places. Gokudera in the main Vongola building while Yamamoto spent his time out, dealing with people. 

"Okay, gotta go." Yamamoto grabbed his suit jacket and kissed Gokudera again on the cheek. "I love you."

The Storm Guardian only waved him off, rolling his eyes. His husband winked, leaving the house with a cheeky grin. But as soon as the front door closed, Gokudera could feel his heart being stabbed a thousand times. Yamamoto was going to be spending time over there tonight. He knew exactly where 'dropping documents' led Yamamoto to and it killed him every time his husband mentioned it. 

Leaning against the wall, he slowly slid down till his rear touched his heels. Covering his face his the palms of his hands, he cursed himself for being so weak. But he needed to continue his facade. He needed to pretend. Biting on his lips, he wished his heart would stopped hurting like a bitch. Because he knew nothing, not even his own heart, could stop him from loving Yamamoto. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he couldn't control his own emotions. 

He would let them flow. Just for now. Tonight he will spend the night, cuddled up next to Jirou and pretend that his husband was not romancing another man. 

Gokudera will have to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Comments are welcome. :)


End file.
